You did What?
by Lunexa
Summary: When Mikey becomes bored of pranking Raph, he pulls the ultimate prank on Fearless. (Rated T for a bit of language) (I do not own TMNT)


**This is my first humor story, please no flames *hides behind couch***

It started out as a normal day, well as normal as life could get for mutants. Though Michelangelo had awoken quite bored, practice seemed to only increase it and Mikey really wasn't in the mood for any of his usual activities.

_Maybe I could prank Raph… nah, I'm getting bored of him chasing me…..Don… nope, nobody wants to see that turtle angry, I swear he's scarier than Chuck Norris when he's angry, _Mikey pondered on his thoughts when Leo entered the room,

"Hey Mikey what are you doing" He said as plopped himself down on the worn out brown couch,

"Eh nothing" He replied, dullness obviously in his voice, when an idea struck him. He grinned mischievously toward Leo who was now enhanced in one of his futile Japan books.

"Hey Leo do you want me to make you some tea" Mikey said mustering up his most innocent smile,

"Umm, if you want to" Leo said not quite sure why Mikey had offered up such a generous act.

Mikey bolted out of the living room and into Raph's room, _Good thing he's hanging out with Casey _Mikey thought happily as he knocked on the walls hearing for any hallow sounds.

DONG

DONG

_JACK POT! _Mikey screamed mentally as he knocked a few more times on the hallow area. The pavement slid slowly revealing a secret compartment. The compartment had some of Raph's prized possessions such as: A photo album, sais that Raph had forged himself, play boy magazines, and last but not least Raphie boys alcohol stash.

Mikey inspected the bottles of alcohol. Mikey had known that Raph drank, but he barley did it. He drank with Casey form time to time, or when he was overcome by an emotion.

The inscription on the bottle made Mike jumpy just by reading it:

_Bourbon_

So strong and acidic

_Just what I want! _Mikey thought merrily as he grabbed the bottle and dashed his way back down stairs and into the kitchen in mere seconds.

As the orange clad turtle finished making Leo's special tea, Mikey poured half the bottle's contents into the beverage and put some extra herbs into the tea as to lessen the taste of the toxic.

Mikey returned to the living room with a chipped mug in his sea green hands.

"Here you go Leo" Mikey said handing the cup to his brother

"Thanks" Leo said unsure if this was one of Mikey's pranks; last time his baby brother gave him tea, the cup was filled with worms. Leo couldn't help but shudder at the memory of him almost drinking the worm filled cup.

Leo brought the tea to his lips; as Leo took his first sip, he tasted a bitter aftertaste.

He sniffed the tea carefully seeing if he could smell anything peculiar; he then examined the tea with narrow eyes, trying to find something in the tea which clearly wasn't there.

Leo shrugged and drank the tea and when he was almost finished he had welcomed the bitter aftertaste. He sighed and put the cup down when a tingle like electricity coursed through his body and his senses felt like they were being muffled with a gag.

…An Hour Later…

"HEY, I JUST SAW YOU AND THIS IS LOCO BUT HERE'S MY ADDRESS SO CALL ME CRAZY" Leo sang at the top of his lungs. **(Not real version, just a parody I made with my sis)**

"What the!" Don exclaimed running out of his lab with his hands plastered on his ears.

What Donatello saw made no logic what so ever: In front of him stood Mikey with a video camera doubling over with laughter, and Leo twirling like a ballerina, well lets rephrase that,

_Tried_ to twirl like a ballerina but clumsily tripped on his own foot.

Leo lifted himself of the ground and did an awkward gait towards Don, who at the moment was too shocked to speak.

"Whooo are youuu?" Leo slurred making a square with his hands and framing Don in it. Don ignored Leo's question,

"What did you do Mikey!?" Don scolded

"I may have put a bit of bourbon in Leo's tea" Mikey said as fast as he could trying to confuse Don.

"You did what!?" Don yelled.

Mikey was about to answer when he was interrupted by Leo,

"I WANT SEX!" Leo screamed while running around the lair

"What?" both Mikey and Don said in unison, horrified by Leo's statement.

Leo than skipped in circles around Mikey and Donny singing the wizard of OZ;

"Okay Mikey we need to get Leo in bed before he hurts one of us, or himself" Don said trying to stifle his laughter,

"Awww!' Mikey whined and added "But Leo's so much more fun when he's drunk"

While the two brothers argued on what to do with their drunken brother, Leo whipped out his shell cell and dialed April's number

"Hellooo! Is your refrigerator running"

"_Leo?" _

"Cause if it is, YOU BETTER CATCH IT!" Leo screamed the last part and hanged up.

Leo walked towards his brothers, shaking his head like rock star, until he reached his younger brother; Mikey immediately stopped his bickering when Leo stepped right in front of him,

"Mikey" He said in a serious tone while putting both his hands on his brother's shoulders

"Yes" Squeaked Mikey

The next part, Leo would probably regret his whole entire life; for he leaned his face right in front of Mikey's and licked his cheek; before Mikey could react Leo made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

"EWWW!" Mikey squawked starting to rub feverishly at his cheek,

Don was now on the floor laughing uncontrollably,

"Har-di-har-har, very funny" Mikey said in irritation.

"Wait a minute we left Leo alone didn't we" Don said realization striking him

They both scurried into the kitchen where Leo was at the moment drowning down the bottle of bourbon.

Mikey and Donny ran over to Leo trying to make him put down the bottle; Leo finished the bottle with one last gulp and was about to say something when he threw up on Don's feet.

"Eeep!" Don said as Leo finished depositing his breakfast

"Mikey keep an eye on Leo while I go clean the puke of my feet" Don said wrinkling his beak and slowly walking to the bathroom.

Mikey merely nodded before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Leo frowned and walked up to the wall

"Bitch! What did you just call me?!" Leo said trying to smack the wall which failed miserably.

Mikey laughed even harder when he saw what his brother was trying to do.

Raph came strolling into the lair and stopped right in front of Mikey who was currently still on the floor laughing, his gaze then wandered off to Leo who was yelling incoherently at himself.

"Umm Mikey what the hell's going on" Raph asked a bit amused at Leo who was now licking the wall

"Leo may be a bit drunk" Mikey replied keeping his eye on Leo

"A bit?" Raph asked,

Mikey was about to respond when Leo puked in the kitchen sink and then toppled over on the floor.

"Ouch" Mikey and Raph said in unison

"Kay let's get him ta bed" Raph said as he pulled Leo's limp arm over his shoulder while Mikey did the same on the other side.

When they had Leo tucked in bed, Donny came in grumbling about sanitary issues.

"Finally, you got him to bed" Don said with exasperation,

Mikey and Raph chuckled, when Raph suddenly voiced everyone's thoughts

"Wonder how he'll react to the huge hangover tomorrow"

The three brothers laughed, all picturing Leo with a hangover.

…The Next Day…

"SHIT! SOMEONE GIVE ME AN ASPIRIN!"

**And there you go, please review if you liked it!**


End file.
